Just a Little Peace
by starstruck12
Summary: Ginny has been having nightmares again, and the fact that she is back at Hogwarts, under Voldemort's rule isn't helping. Draco has been feeling more and more isolated and the terrors of what it really means to be a Death Eater are kicking in. The pair just want time to be alone and clear their minds, but unfortunately they both have the same place in mind to do this. DM/GW DG.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley woke up in a sweat, gasping for air as she shot up in her bed. She had been having nightmares again; ones about Tom Riddle. She would always end up in the same place at the end, having a looming dark figure hanging over her, laughing maniacally. Her hands were always covered in blood as she screamed trying to remember what she had done. Sometimes there would be a dagger lying be her, or worse, a lifeless body. She always awoke from these dreams drenched, still shaking as she tried to rid her mind of the images.

She looked out into the half empty dormitory. The sun was shining through a crack in the maroon curtains. She clanked over at a small alarm clock she kept on her bedside table; 8.45 A.M. It was a Saturday, but as work was already starting to pile up she assumed that most people were using their weekend to try and get as much finished as possible. Amycus Carrow had set a particularly awful essay which required ten pieces of parchment on The Dark Arts. Professor Slughorn had also been particularly unkind in giving his sixth year students the task of perfecting a … potion over the weekend, with their end result to be handed in on Monday morning.

Ginny groaned as she thought about all of the work she had to do, still shaking from her nightmare. There were only another two girls in the dorm, still fast asleep. Ginny quietly collected her clothes and made her way to the bathroom to dress. She stood in the shower a lot longer than she had planned to, staring into space and letting the warm water calm her. She stared in the mirror as she brushed her teeth thinking that she could have it worse. She knew Harry was on the run and that her family and other friends were also trying to fight and stay alive. Part of her wished she was with them.

She crept back into the dormitory, glancing at the papers on her bedside table. She sighed, not willing to face them and grabbed her broom instead. She glanced out of the window as she passed; a sunny day, perfect weather for flying.

As she made her way down each floor she contemplated going to breakfast, then changed her mind. She couldn't be seen with her broom and she wasn't that hungry anyway. She snuck past the great hall and out of the Hogwarts front gates, heading for the Quidditch pitch.

The pitch was empty from what she could see. It made sense as Quidditch had been disbanded after Severus Snape took over as headmaster. No one went to the pitch anymore, no one was really allowed to. Ginny was taking a risk even being there but she didn't care. She had to clear her mind and flying was the only way to do that. The Carrow's could use the Cruciatus Curse on her all they liked.

Ginny stepped out into the field taking in the vast pillars, remembering the good times she had had there. She closed her eyes as she remembered her first game, finally being free to play Quidditch with the team. She mounted her broom, taking in a deep breath and flew straight up as high as she dared. The sky was a brilliant blue and she twisted up into the air feeling the cool breeze on her face. Her anxieties already began to float away as she climbed higher and higher. She felt calm until a figure zoomed past her, causing her to lose her balance and start to plummet.

*.*.*

Draco Malfoy had been pushing the same piece of bacon around his plate for the last five minutes, his head resting on his raised hand. Life as a Death Eater was not all he had imagined. He had watched innocent people tortured and killed, sometimes at his own hand. Yet he had no choice; Voldemort forced his hand every time. Being at Hogwarts was much better than being at home after the Dark Lord had commandeered it as his headquarters. Yet he was alone there. People would whisper as he passed in the halls and his friends didn't seem to trust him as much as they used to.

He gave up on the bacon, knowing that it would be cold by now. He couldn't much face spending the day inside, knowing that he would just be whispered about wherever he went. He needed some air. As he headed back down to the Slytherin dorms, two Ravenclaws shot him evil looks. He shot them the same look back, feeling empty inside. He ignored the groups of people sitting in the Common Room, walking up the stair to his bed. He sat on it putting his head in his hands feeling a headache coming on. He sat there for a while trying to think where to go. She looked to his right catching the slender shape of his broom. He sighed and grabbed it, then made his way down the steps, through the Common Room again and out into the dark corridor.

The sun was bright and the sky almost cloudless. He walked determinedly to the Quidditch pitch, taking in the air as he went. _Just need to clear my head. _He thought as he approached the changing room entrance. It was fairly quiet, with only the sound of flapping banners filling the air. As he entered the pitch he looked up and saw a figure moving in the sky. He narrowed his eyes, placing his hand above his head to block the sun. _No one should be out here. _He thought, trying to figure out who was up there. Then he saw the flash of red like fire in the sky. He smirked as he realised and mounted his broom, headed straight for the person.

*.*.*

Ginny managed to catch herself before she fell too far. Her mood went from calm to furious as she balanced herself, snapping her head over her shoulder to see who had knocked her.

"Malfoy." She muttered, taking in the boys pale blonde hair and smug face.

"Careful their Weasley." He said, full of himself.

She whipped her broom round, flying over to him, her anger raging. Malfoy stayed put as she approached him, not wiping the smug look off his face.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?" she screamed

"My problem?" he grinned, "You shouldn't even be out here in the first place."

"Neither should you!" she snapped back, knowing full well that he was only trying to rile her up.

"Urgh!" she said, turning her broom around and heading for the ground. How stupid was she to think that she could get a little peace?

She heard him swoop down behind her as she dismounted from her broom and headed towards the changing rooms. Her anxiety had returned as she walked out towards the exit.

"C'mon Weasley, you don't have to leave on account of me." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

She turned to look at him, nothing but hatred on her face. He was arrogantly leaning on his broom, one leg crossed over the other, still with a smug look on his face.

"Why do you have to be such an arse all the time?" she shouted, taking a few steps towards him, balling her left hand into a fist.

"Why can't _you _take a joke?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"You call nearly knocking me off my broom that high up, a joke?" she spat back at him, feeling her face flushing red.

"Gods, I wouldn't have let you fall Weasley, seriously calm down."

She stared at him breathing heavily, wanting to knock his block off.

"What're you doing out here anyway?" he asked, "Looking for a detention with the Carrows?"

"I was just trying to clear my head." Ginny muttered, knowing that the ten minutes or so she had spent in the air doing that, were for nothing.

Ginny looked away, heading for the exit again. This time Malfoy didn't stop her and she left off up the hill back into the castle.

*.*.*

Draco watched as Ginny Weasley left the changing rooms of the Quidditch pitch, barging through the door in anger. He had gotten a little pleasure out of annoying her, making himself feel a little better. He lingered in the changing rooms for a bit, smiling at how angry she had gotten. _She is pretty sexy when she's angry_. He thought, then quickly shook himself and headed out of the changing rooms himself.

He spent the rest of the morning in the dormitory, lying on his bed and reading the Daily Prophet. It was mostly Voldemort propaganda, with stories of who had gone missing or died in the past 24 hours. Draco sneered at the articles, painting the Dark Lord as some hero. Draco shoved it onto his bed side table knocking over some other papers as she did. As he looked down at what he had dropped he remembered that he had homework to do. It wasn't anything much, just some tedious essay on common potions ingredients. He knew the uses for some of them but there were a couple he had never heard of before. He sighed and decided to head to the library. _May as well get it over and done with, _he thought.

He made his way to the library in silence. The halls had become quieter since last year, with all the muggle-borns gone into hiding. Draco didn't realise how many there were until he returned for his seventh year. _Good riddance _he had thought.

The library was silent too. That made sense, it was a library. Yet still, there were various people reading books, scribbling down notes and frantically looking through large piles of paper. Draco found an empty seat in a dark and uncomfortable corner. He set down his quill and parchment along with the assignment and headed to the section of the library he needed.

He scanned along the shelf looking for generic books on potions ingredients. It seemed like a tedious assignment in Draco's mind. He was in his final year, they were supposed to be creating complicated potions, not researching ingredients and writing about them. Still, he persisted knowing that it would be done soon. As worked his way along the shelves he caught a red flash out of the corner of his eye. A smirk appeared on his face as he edged closer to the figure.

"Retreating to the library now, Weasley?" he whispered, only inches from her.

She jumped slightly, closing the book she was holding with one hand.

She turned around, "Piss off Malfoy." She scolded.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do." He said, not taking is eyes off the books.

Ginny groaned moving away from him. He looked over as her long red hair swished out of sight. He smiled and then returned to his table, picking up random books as he went.

*.*.*

_Why did he have to be so annoying? _Ginny thought as she angrily sat down at the desk by the window. She had decided to work on the Dark Arts essay first, thinking that Slughorn would be more lenient with her if she rushed her potion.

"Everything alright Gin?" she heard Luna whisper from across the table.

"Yes, fine." She said, flicking through the pages of her book, "Just this stupid essay is all."

Luna nodded in agreement as she too flicked through a book.

They had been at it for hours. Ginny had drawled on for seven and a half pages written about the Dark Arts, and her head was reeling trying to think of more to write. Luna was stuck with just six but she was good at beating about the bush. The light in the library was beginning to dull and she noticed it was already six o'clock.

"C'mon, we've been at this for hours," Ginny whispered, "Let's go eat."

Ginny hadn't eaten all day and she now regretted skipping breakfast. The two girls stood up, collecting their books and papers, putting what they didn't need back and checking the rest out from Madam Pince.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny caught sight of her usual crowd at the Gryffindor table. She said goodbye to Luna as house mingling had been strictly forbidden. Ginny hated leaving Luna alone to eat but the girl always seemed content with her own company. Sometimes Cho Chang would sit with her, but that was only when they decided to eat at the same time.

Ginny sat beside Neville silently, grabbing a large plateful and digging in.

"Hungry?" Neville asked.

"I haven't eaten all day." She said, still chewing some chicken.

"Charming." Seamus said with a grin.

Ginny concentrated on her food, not realising how hungry she was. She listened idly to the conversation the group was having, about their homework and what not. They never talked about anything but school outside of the Room of Requirement. They didn't know who could be listening.

As Ginny shovelled more food into her mouth she glanced over to the Slytherin table. She caught the gaze of Draco Malfoy as she did and he immediately looked down at his plate when he caught hers. _What is his problem? _She thought to herself.

She continued eating, listening to the group more intently now.

*.*.*

Draco had been staring at Ginny since she sat down. _What great company she keeps, _he thought sarcastically to himself, looking at Longbottom and Finnigan. He was almost in a daze as he looked at her, sitting on his own. He took in her silky red hair and freckly face. She smiled at something one of her friends had said and Draco felt a slight tingling as she did. She had a lovely smile, even though she didn't do it much anymore. He continued looking until she caught his gaze. He looked down at his food when she did. _Shit _he thought, knowing that both the staring and immediate look away when she caught him were stupid. He pushed his food around a bit, eating slowly.

Five minutes later he dared to look over again. She was laughing now and again, Draco felt tingling from when he saw her smile before. He continued eating, glancing up at the girl every so often. _Stop looking_ he told himself, trying to fight the urge. He then saw her friends leave and she was alone. A few moments later Ginny got up too and Draco subconsciously mimicked her movements. He hung back a few seconds allowing Ginny to go on ahead and then followed her. _What am I doing _he thought as he headed out of the Great Hall. He exited to his left, nearly bumping into the girl.

"You really are stalking me, _aren't you." _She said, her face angry.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley." Draco said, trying not to blush.

"I'm not, I'm simply making an observation. Do you have a fetish for watching people eat or something?" she was furious.

"No. I was just wondering how someone could possibly consume as much food as you did in about three bites." His cover up was weak, he knew that.

"Fuck off." Was her reply as she turned, flipping her hair as she did.

Draco grabbed her arm, swiftly turning her back to face him. He held onto her arm tightly as a look of shock played on her face.

"Now, now, now. That's no way to talk to your superiors now, is it." He hissed.

She wriggled her arm out of his grasp, giving him a look of disgust. He took in her fruity scent as she left, stomping up the stairs. _Ignorant bitch, _he thought as he stood by the entrance of the Great Hall for a few moments.

With no other reason to be there he left for the Slytherin dorms.

*.*.*

_What an arrogant dick, _show thought as she stormed into her dorm room, lying flat on her bed. _First he nearly knocks me off my broom, then watches me as I eat and now he's following me. Why am I the victim of his stupid, smug, arrogant, ugh! _She placed a pillow over her face and screamed. The room was empty thankfully; she didn't fancy explaining why she was screaming to anyone. After a few moments she sat up, racking through her bag. It was only half past seven and she wanted to get this essay finished. She spread the books out in front of her, the parchment covering the middle of her bed. She could feel a headache coming on again as she wrote.

Her roommates began to slowly file in for the night, one by one. She continued writing as they fell asleep. By eleven she was still lingering on the final page; her conclusion. She wasn't really sure what she had written to begin with, but she sat there for an hour before she wrote one word. By one o'clock she had finished and she put the essay in her bedside cabinet thankful to be done with it. She yawned as she changed into her pyjamas, hoping that her sleep was restful.

Ginny awoke with a jolt again the next morning, sweat pouring from her. She had another nightmare; that was four nights in a row now that she had the same nightmare. As she slowly sat up she realised that something was different this time. She had been saved by someone this time. She felt him yank her arm as she looked into grey eyes almost covered by platinum blonde hair. She shook herself, _No, no, no. I did _not _dream about _him! The thought screamed in her head. She took her face in her hands and closed her eyes shaking the thought. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table; 7:30 A.M. Earlier than yesterday. No one would be up this early on a Sunday and it looked dry, if a still a little dark outside. She decided to try the Quidditch pitch again, desperately needing air after another bad dream.

The air was cool and she regretted not wearing a scarf or gloves. Her cardigan provided some warmth but she still shivered when a small breeze hit her. The sun was beginning to rise as she walked down the hill. Part of the Quidditch field was already starting to be bathed in light and she hoped to have some peace to relax. At least if she did it this early, she could have breakfast too.

Ginny opened the door to the changing rooms slowly and her stomach flipped at the sight of two grey eyes staring at her.

"Oh bloody _hell!" _she said, flinging her head back.

"Morning to you too Weasley." He drawled.

"No, ok, just. No." she said, turning to leave.

"Look, there's plenty of room out there for the both of us. I promise not to bother you." He said, sounding genuine.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to him.

"Don't try and lie to me Malfoy. Gods, why are you everywhere I turn!" she said, and Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"I'm not _everywhere _Weasley. You haven't seen me since dinner yesterday."

She flushed slightly, remembering their last real encounter and their last encounter which happened in Ginny's stupid mind.

He smirked looking at her pink face, "Or am I?" He said as if reading her mind.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said, mocking him, yet her cheeks remained pink.

He came closer to her, "Drooble?" he asked, taking a small packet from his trouser pocket.

Ginny looked as if he was trying to hand her a dead toad.

"Gods Weasley, it's just gum." he said, opening the packet. As he did, the bag split and pieces of gum when flying everywhere.

"Shit." Draco mumbled, bending to pick them up.

Ginny bent down to help, not wanting to leave the changing rooms a mess. As they scrambled about the floor picking up every piece of gum, their hands touched on the last bit. Ginny felt a sudden rush of heat fill her body as she turned to look at Draco. His grey eyes were looking at her, but there was no smugness or hatred. He was looking deep into her brown eyes. She stood up and turned away feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. She stepped away taking a deep breath, trying to shake the feeling.

"I should go." She mumbled, bending down to pick up her broom. She felt flustered.

"Stay." She felt Draco's warm breath on her hear as she stood up.

She turned to look at him, but before she could speak their lips touched and the cold air around her became warm. The energy flowing through her was electric and any negative she had earlier melted at his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Draco could taste the peppermint of Ginny's toothpaste as the two kissed in the Quidditch changing rooms. He felt a warmth as he came closer to her, and she ran a hand through his hair. As he reached down to run a hand through hers she pulled way, breaking apart the sweet kiss Draco had been craving.

She walked over to a bench and sat down, her hands clinging to the bottom as she took in deep breaths.

"Alright Weasley, I know I'm good, but it was just a kiss." He said cockily.

He watched as she looked down breathing in and now not making a sound. He felt concerned as she bobbed up and down. Draco moved over to her, extending his arm to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." she breathed

Draco took his hand away and stood in front of her.

"Weasley, are you ok. Do you need me to get anything?" He was genuinely concerned for her.

"Just go." She said.

He didn't want to leave her like this but she sounded angry. He had been at the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes before and he didn't fancy finding out what else she would do if he persisted.

Draco gathered his broom and headed out of Quidditch changing rooms, leaving Ginny to breathe heavily, alone.

The reality of what just happened hit him as he reached the edge of the hill up towards the castle. They had kissed. They had touched. He just kissed Ginny Weasley. Sister of one of his enemies and ex-girlfriend of is worst enemy. He had just kissed the beautiful redhead, the Gryffindor chaser, the powerful witch. And he felt something, something he had never felt with any other girl. His skin still tingled. Then he remembered how distressed she was. He lingered by the hill for a moment before sitting down. He wanted to make sure she was ok.

After five minutes a movement out of the corner of Draco's eye made him look up. He watched as Ginny roared up into the skill, elegantly flying in the air. He smirked, brushed himself off and ascended the hill back to the castle.

*.*.*

_He kissed me! And I kissed him back! _Ginny thought as she climbed into the air on her broom. _He had been in my nightmare. He saved me from it…_ all thoughts in Ginny's mind were of Draco now and she couldn't shake them, no matter how hard she tried.

She could only manage zooming around for fifteen minutes before she had to stop and breathe again. She entered the changing rooms cautiously but was relieved to find that Draco had left. She took in another deep breath and decided to clean up and go for breakfast.

Ginny slunk into the castle, quickly returning to her dorm to place her broom back under her bed. She washed her face, changed her shirt and headed down to the Great Hall.

It was only 8:30 so the hall was quiet. Ginny entered the room, Draco's solitary figure catching her eye. She didn't dare linger and moved swiftly to the Gryffindor table. She decided it best to sit with her back to him so she didn't have to look at him.

Ginny ate slowly, still trying to shake the events from earlier. It was just a kiss, she told herself, nothing more. But she could feel the lie as she thought it. She was beginning to get frustrated with herself as flashes of blonde and grey passed her mind. Why couldn't she shake this?

After eating four pieces of toast and an apple, Ginny rose and decided to head to the potions class to do her assignment for Slughorn. She glanced over to Draco for a split second as she stood up; he wasn't watching her. She felt slightly disappointed at this then quickly left before she allowed her mind to do anything else.

*.*.*

Draco watched the flow of red hair exit the Great Hall. At least she's still breathing, he thought, returning to his bowl of porridge. He didn't have much to do that day, except to try and find out what a particular potions ingredient did. He hadn't been able to find a clear answer in a book and decided it was best to try and find the ingredient in the potions supply room.

He travelled through the halls down into the potions corridor. He tried the supply room in the hall; locked. He then slowly pushed potions class room door finding it was open. Slughorn usually left it unlocked at weekends when he had set potions making assignments.

Draco entered the room quietly and a figure in the background caught his eye. The girl looked at him for a few moments with a blank expression on her face and then back down at her cauldron. He thought about saying something then decided against, not wanting to send her into another panic attack.

He walked over to the supply cabinet on the right of the classroom, drumming his fingers lightly in the side as he looked for the ingredient.

"Do you mind?" He heard Ginny say behind him.

"Not at all." He replied, still drumming his fingers.

Ginny groaned and he heard her begin chopping loudly.

Draco smirked at her anger, then finally found the ingredient he was looking for. It was in a glass bottle and had uses written on the label on the back. Thank gods for that.

As he turned he saw the purple smoke rising from Ginny's cauldron. She put in whatever she was chopping and the smoke turned a greenish yellow. Ginny groaned and looked back into her potions book.

"What're you making there?" He asked her.

She ignored him.

"I can help." He drawled.

"I don't _need_ nor _want_ any help from _you_." She snapped, not taking her eyes off the page.

He smirked, "Suit yourself."

She began chopping again as Draco went to leave.

"Agh, son of a-, agh."

Draco spun round to see blood dropping from Ginny's hand. He quickly opened up a drawer at the side of the classroom and found a clean rag.

"Here." He said pressing the cloth onto Ginny's wound.

"Thanks." She muttered as she patted down the cut.

She took the rag away after a few moments, but the blood still poured.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." He suggested, glancing at the red wound which ran down her thumb and along her hand. How she managed it Draco did not know.

"I'll be fine." She murmured, flinching as she patted the scar.

"You really are stubborn bitch, aren't you?" He quipped.

Her eyes shot up, "And you really are an intolerable area hole, aren't you?"

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Why?"

"Because you're hurt, gods, you'd think I was the one who did this the way you're acting!"

They scowled at each other for a few moments, until their gaze moved to the opening door.

Professor Slughorn entered the room with Headmaster Snape. They were chatting idly and stopped at the sight of Ginny and Draco.

"Good heavens Miss Weasley, what happened?" Slughorn was looking at the blood stained rag wrapped around her hand.

"C- cut my hand whilst chopping, Sir." She replied.

"And you didn't think to visit the hospital wing?" Professor Snape sneered.

Draco smirked feeling full of himself, "I did tell her." He inputted.

Professor Snape strolled over to the desk and examined Ginny's hand.

"Let me see it." He said, holding out his hand to take hers.

She hesitated, unwrapping the cloth and stretching out her arm. He took her hand in his, turning it to examine the cut. The bleeding had slowed, but it was still red.

Draco watched as Snape took out his wand and murmured "Vulnera sanentur". The cut closed up immediately and Ginny looked at it in amazement.

"Thank you, Sir." She whispered.

"Clean this mess up." Is all he said and he retreated to the office where Slughorn was now standing. The door shut behind them and Draco's gaze fell on Ginny again.

"I did tell you." He smirked.

*.*.*

Ginny ran her hands over the area where she had cut herself. There was a long silver scar now, as if the cut had been healed for weeks. She then moved her head up and watched as Draco exited the potions classroom.

She lingered on the closed door longer than she should have and then turned back to her cauldron, trying to salvage the last of the potion.

Ginny finally managed to get the smoke to turn red – well technically it was pink, but that was good enough for Ginny, who's hair was starting to expand from perspiration. She poured the liquid into a phial, attached a label with her name on it and placed it in the drawer marked 'Year 6'.

Slughorn and Snape hadn't left the office and she didn't want to still be there when they did. She packed up her things, cleared the mess and left the potions room into the dark dungeon corridors.

She passed a clock on the wall as she made her way up the stairs. It was already just after half past ten. She didn't have much to do today and decided to just retreat to her dorm.

As she entered the bedroom she caught sight of her broom and the events of earlier flashed in her mind. The tingling sensation she had felt returned to her and had to sit down. _What is wrong with me? It's _Draco Malfoy _for fuck sake. _Again she started to get flustered and needed air. She wasn't going to risk the Quidditch pitch again today, and since that was the scene of the crime, it was probably worst place that she go.

Ginny grabbed a hoody and headed out of the dorm room, passing Neville and Seamus on her way out of the common room.

"Morning." Neville said as walked passed.

She tried to give them a genuine smile back but her mind distracted her.

She kept her head down as she rushed out into the castle grounds, breathing in the chilly air. She headed down the hill, going around the other side of the building and down towards the lake.

It was even chillier down here as she looked out across the water. The autumn air was nice of her skin though as she lay by the edge of the water and closed her eyes.

She awoke to the feeling of water on her face. Her eyes shot open and she looked up into the now grey sky. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but it had been the first time in a while since she had a dreamless sleep; a nightmare-less sleep.

Ginny got up, brushed herself off putting her hood up and headed back into the castle.

*.*.*

Draco had finally finished his stupid potions essay around one, making sure that he was happy with it. He had jotted down what he needed from the back of the potions bottle in Slughorn's classroom, leaving the Weasley girl to finish whatever it was she was doing. _She is so stubborn _he thought, before shaking his mind of her. Why did he think that? Why was _that_ on his mind?

He bundled his essay into his bedside drawer and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The Common Room was empty when he passed through, meaning that the Slytherin table was probably full.

His suspicions were correct as he moved over the threshold of the Great Hall, taking in the crowd at the Slytherin table. There was some space at the end of the table and he quickly sat down, not making eye contact with anyone.

He was slurping some rather tasteless broth when she walked in, looking slightly damp. He smirked at the sight of her, the front strands of her hair sticking to her face. He followed her with his eyes, watching as she sat with her usual crew. The events of earlier flashed in his mind and his skin tingled, remembering the heat. He had to talk to her.

He waited, lingering over his food as he waited for her to finish her lunch. Unfortunately she departed with her friends, but he followed them out anyway, not caring.

"Weasley." Draco drawled, as he watched the group ascend the stairs.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" she snipped, spinning around to look at him.

"Um, er-" he hadn't really formulated what he wanted to say. There was also the added pressure of having her crowd hanging around.

"Well?" she said, shaking her head.

"How is your hand?" he slowly muttered.

"It's…fine." She said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Good."

He could see Longbottom and Seamus looking at each other with confusion. Draco wasn't insulting or tormenting them. Quite the opposite; he was showing concern.

"Good." Malfoy repeated, feeling utterly foolish.

He didn't know what else to say but gave Ginny's friends a cold sneer and left back down the corridor.

How stupid could he be? Why did he even bother trying to speak to her anyway? He didn't actually have anything to say; well nothing in the company of others. He couldn't say that he'd been thinking about her all day or that he was pining to kiss her again. He couldn't say how much he wanted to be near her, to feel her tender body next to his. Maybe he couldn't say those things at all.

As he rounded a corner, scowling at himself he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"That you completely lost your marbles, Malfoy?" she said.

He looked around, a smirk forming on his face as he saw her standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know what you mean, Weasley?" he said lightly.

"Well you just asked me how my hand was and you didn't once say anything to Neville." She scowled at him. She was angry at him for not insulting her or her friends?

"What is it you really wanted?" she asked, looking straight through him.

_You, _he thought.

"That is what I really wanted." He said, unsure.

"No it isn't!" She shouted, taking a few steps towards him.

Draco took a few steps towards her as well and the two were close again. Ginny stood her ground in front of him. He admired her bravery.

"What. Did. You. Want?" she asked, and Draco could have sworn he saw a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

Her voice filled him and he couldn't hold back as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He was afraid she might pull away and start hyperventilating like she did this morning, but instead she pulled closer, opening her mouth and allowing Draco to slip his tongue. He moved his hands down to her waits, hers looped around his neck. He was consumed by her, a heat filling him as he took in her touch.

He finally felt her pull away and look at him with her big brown eyes.

"Meet me in the changing rooms later?" he almost pleaded.

She nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile.

He felt his stomach flip at her reply.

"9 o'clock?" he said.

She nodded again, smiling for sure this time and then turned to walk back up the corridor. He watched as she walked around the corner, feeling truly happy for the first time in so long.

*.*.*

It was quarter to nine at night. Ginny had been replaying her and Draco's moment in the corridor in her mind, remembering his touch, his smell. She hated herself for feeling so giddy but she couldn't help it. Anytime she was near him all negative thoughts left her mind. He had managed to make her happy.

It wasn't raining anymore thankfully, as Ginny made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. She had changed into a more decent top and jeans, trying to make some of an effort.

Ginny took in a deep breath as she pushed open the door to the changing rooms. Her stomach flipped as she saw him sitting on one of the benches, smiling, not smirking, at the sight of her.

"I didn't know you could smile." She teased.

His grin grew bigger as he approached her, looping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"What can I say, you bring it out in me." He said, kissing her cheek.

Her face then fell and she pulled away from his grip.

"What're we doing Draco?" She asked him, using his name for the first time.

"I don't know." He sighed, clearly feeling the same as she did.

"We hate each other." She said.

"Yeah."

"We_ despise_ each other."

"Yeah."

"Then what are we doing?" she raised her voice, not meaning to.

Draco sat back down on the bench, loosening his tie.

"Well, we're just snogging." He said, innocently.

"But _why? _We hate each other!"

"Yes, you already said that."

"So?"

The two stayed in awkward silence for a few moments until Draco finally spoke;

"I like you Weasley." He muttered.

"What?" Had she heard right? Did he just say what she thought he said.

"I like you." He repeated, standing up and stretching his arm behind his back.

Ginny looked away, her face flushing slightly.

"So this isn't just snogging." She sighed.

"Um. No. No it's not." Was his whispered reply.

She turned to look at him again, his arm still stretched over his head and behind his back. She could see his defined torso as his white shirt stretched up with his arm. She felt another tingling sensation as she looked at the lines of his muscles.

"OK." Then she said, walking over to him.

"OK." He said, stepping towards her.

The engulfed each other in a warm kiss, their arms tightly hanging onto each other. Ginny felt the tingling grow stronger as she felt Draco's lips on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco gently bit down on Ginny's lip, pulling her into his body. The eventually pulled away, not quite sure how long they had been kissing. Ginny smiled up at Draco as he smiled at her. He felt slightly awkward, as they said nothing.

"We'd probably better go back." Ginny said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Draco just nodded and let her leave first, not risking being caught together. They weren't quite ready for that; Draco wasn't quite sure of they would ever be ready for that. She was a blood traitor after all and he bared the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

As she began to open the door, she spun around.

"Maybe we can do this again tomorrow?" she asked shyly, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah." Draco breathed out, "Same time?"

Ginny nodded, then opened the door and left.

After the door closed, Draco pushed his hair back still feeling a buzz from kissing her. _Of all people, _he thought, _it had to be Ginny Weasley. _

When Draco made it back to his dorm room he realised that it was quarter to ten. They had been a good while in the Quidditch changing rooms.

"Where've you been?" he heard Goyle ask as he walked over to his bed.

"Nowhere." Draco said coolly.

Goyle gave him a dangerous look and then rolled over in his bed; like he was going to do anything.

Draco departed to the bathroom, splashing his face with cool water and changing into his pyjamas. He could still feel a slight tingle in his skin as he smiled to himself.

He closed his eyes as he got into bed, seeing the image of Ginny's smile as he drifted to sleep.

*.*.*

Ginny had a dreamless sleep that night and she woke up feeling refreshed. The memories of last night lingered on her mind as she awoke.

"You came in late last night." Someone said as she sat up.

"Yeah, I was just, in the Library." Ginny replied, as she sat up in bed.

The girl looked at her suspiciously before the leaving the room.

Ginny blushed slightly then got ready for class.

The day was particularly boring. Slughorn had given her an 'Acceptable' on her potion thankfully, and McGonagall had them doing simple transfiguration today. The Carrows were particularly horrid as usual. Amycus had simply burned the essays he had asked the students to write, not reading a single word. All but the Slytherin students were deducted ten house points as well. Alecto droned on once more about how Muggles were filthy and disgusting creatures. Two students were reprimanded in that class for looking at her in the wrong way.

Ginny had managed to escape trouble that day, although when she returned to the common room after her final class, she found Neville with a bloody nose.

"What happened?" she gasped, running over to him.

"Amycus." Neville said through his pinched nose, "told him to 'bugger off' when he told me to use Bombarda on Seamus here."

Neville laughed a little before tilting his head a little further back, blood still dripping.

"And he punched you?" Ginny asked.

"Worse; stunned him them kicked him in the face a couple o' times." Seamus replied, as Neville twitched slightly.

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry." Ginny said, rubbing his arm.

"Hey, it's fine. Better this than nearly blowing Seamus to bits."

Ginny gave a sad smile, "Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." Neville said, the blood slowly starting to subside.

She left the common room and headed for her dorm room. She changed into something more comfortable, opting for a low cut top, but still wore black skinny jeans and sneakers.

Ginny didn't see Draco at dinner that evening, even though she ate slowly and looked up frequently. She didn't linger too long as she didn't want anyone on her table or the Slytherin table to get suspicious. She eventually had to leave as her friends did, still not spying Malfoy anywhere. The anticipation of the evening began to build inside of her, butterflies emerging in her stomach.

Around eight, Ginny headed to the library, claiming that she needed to go and look something up for the next day. It was a pitiful lie but none of her roommates seemed to care too much.

She lingered in the library for a while, reading some book on magical creatures. She glanced up at the clock nearly every five minutes, waiting until she could leave for the Quidditch pitch.

It was chilly outside again as she made her way down the hill. The butterflies returned as she came closer to the door. She could see the low light from the gap underneath the changing room door, as she swung it open.

Her eyes immediately drew to the blonde boy who was pacing the floor, his head snapping round at her movement. He smiled at her, again with a genuine smile, not one of his stupid smirks.

"Good evening, Ginevra." He said.

A jolt of heat hit her core as he said her name and she smiled back. They hadn't quite gotten past the awkwardness yet. She approached him as did he to her. He looped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She raised herself slightly meeting his face.

"Good evening, Draco." She whispered, before kissing him gently, her hands moving up his back.

She felt that familiar heat melt away her anxieties, his breathing heavy as they were close. Ginny pulled away slightly, and Draco attacked her neck.

"Draco." She moaned, feeling him kiss her neck softly.

"Draco." She said again, pushing him away slightly.

He looked into her eyes, a little confused.

"Not that the kissing isn't great – it is – but, I feel like we should talk about this more." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

She frowned slightly, "Well, you said you liked me. And I like you. I uh, want to get to know you a little bit." She blushed slightly, feeling stupid as she spoke the words.

"Fair enough." Draco said, sitting down on a bench.

And so they talked. They talked about their families a little, trying to stop out each other's prejudices. They talked about their likes and dislikes; how Ginny loved Quidditch because she felt in control. Draco told her about how he hated his father for subjecting him to becoming a Death Eater and at the Dark Lord's mercy.

They bared their souls to each other, saying things they had never told anyone before. Ginny felt at ease with him somehow. It was like he understood her, like he knew what it was like to be controlled and broken. Of course, Ginny hadn't been controlled in years, and Draco was currently under the Dark Lord's control. But she understood him and he understood her.

They talked into the night, staying out far later than they had previously. They had opened themselves up completely to each other, both surprising themselves.

"You have me under some sort of spell Weasley." Draco said wistfully.

"I promise you, I don't." Ginny said defensively.

"I didn't mean literally." Draco laughed.

"Oh, right." Ginny's cheeks turned scarlet.

He kissed her cheek and then made his way to the door, "We should probably head back." He sighed.

Ginny nodded, standing up.

"So. When shall we meet again?" she asked.

"Maybe we should leave it a couple of days? Don't want any suspicions arising." Draco was serious.

Ginny nodded again.

"After you." He said, motioning for her to exit the changing rooms.

They kissed on the lips one last time.

Ginny smiled all the way up the hill, and back up to her dormitory.

*.*.*

It had been nearly two weeks since Draco had kissed Ginny Weasley. They had met up in what they now called 'their spot' a few nights since then, making sure not to make anyone question their whereabouts every evening. Coming up with believable lies every time was difficult, even for Draco.

They had arranged to meet late afternoon on that Sunday, and Draco had something different planned. He had been in the changing room for fifteen minutes already, tossing the quaffle up and down.

Eventually Ginny appeared, wearing shorts and a Quidditch jersey.

"Pick a broom Weasley. Let's have a little one-on-one." Draco said, smirking.

Ginny smiled and then narrowed her eyes, "On you're on, Malfoy."

She picked up the least battered looking broom, and Draco lead her out into the pitch. It was a muggy day and low clouds hung around the pitch. It was almost like fog and the castle was invisible behind it. Perfect.

"It only counts if you get it in the middle." Draco said, mounting his broom.

They flew up into the middle of the pitch, Draco tossed the ball into the air and Ginny caught it, racing straight past him to the goal posts. Although Draco was a Seeker and not so skilled with being a Chaser, he thought this would make her happy. And that, in turn, would make him happy.

They chased each other around the pitch, throwing the ball through each other's hoops. Draco hadn't realised how fast Ginny was on a broom, as well as how accurate she could be from a distance. He sometimes just stopped to watcher in awe.

The warm air and fast pace made them sweaty quicker and soon Ginny called a time out. They descended to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I'm done." She said, shaking her head and breathing heavily.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're winning." Draco jested, his breathing heavy too.

"Were you planning on beating my 70-30 lead?" she asked, smirking.

Draco laughed through his breathing as they entered the changing rooms. Thankfully it was less sticky than outside.

Ginny put the broom back on the wall, and Draco took her by the waist, spinning her around. He leaned in to kiss her but she protested.

"Ew, Draco, I'm all sweaty." She said.

"So am I." he said, pulling her back in.

"I need to shower." She said.

He let her go, "You're going to go all the way back up to the castle to shower?" he frowned.

"Or maybe I could just shower here?" she whispered into his ear.

Draco felt a shot of heat rise up from his core at her words. He looked into her eyes as she pulled away from his ear, pure sexy playfulness in her eyes. His eyes followed her as she approached the shower room door, her hips swaying more than usual. She turned to look at him as she entered the room, flipping her hair and scanning his body.

Draco could feel his face get hot and he swallowed hard.

*.*.*

Ginny took in a few deep breaths as the door shut behind her. _Where the hell did _that _come from? _She thought, as she approached the bench in the shower room. She slowly began to undress, thinking about the way he had looked at her when she said she would just shower here. She smiled, realising the hold she had on him.

She entered the cubicle nearest the door, pulled the curtain over and turned on the water. The warmth pleasant as she got rid of that sticky feeling, lathering herself in soap. She let the water run down her face, going into her hair and down her back. She closed her eyes as she heard the door open, butterflies forming in her stomach. She faced the faucet, her legs and thighs shaking slightly.

She heard the shower curtain being pulled back slightly, and she opened her eyes. The steam was filling the cubicle and she felt his arms around her waist. He lay his head on her shoulder, then began kissing her neck and right shoulder. She groaned slightly as he pressed his torso against her back. She felt goose bumps forming even in the hot shower. His hands then began to move up her sides, finally cupping over her breasts. He massaged them gently as he continued kissing her neck and shoulder. Ginny felt an intense arousal from below and she squirmed slightly at the feeling.

Ginny turned herself around, taking in Draco's wet face, passion in his silvery eyes. She kissed him on the lips and he gently pushed her against the side of the cubicle. They pushed their torsos together and Ginny worked her hands down his back as they kissed. She hesitated at his hips, and then pulled him towards her, feeling his hard penis against her stomach. Again, arousal hit her, and she felt him shake slightly.

"Am I going to fast?" she asked, pulling away from his lips momentarily.

"No." he moaned into her mouth as he pulled her back in.

He moved his hand down her ass and around to her inner thighs. He stroked her gently there as she groaned, almost screaming in anticipation. He teased her more as he moved one of his hands up to her breasts, massaging it again. She groaned once more, and felt him smile as took in the pleasure of teasing her.

"Draco…please." She moaned out.

He lifted her up against the wall, positioning himself at her opening, gently brushing his hard member along her folds and to her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure, bring her hands up to hold onto the top of the cubicle wall. The water was still flowing as Draco slowly entered her. She winced at the first few movements and he slowed, feeling her discomfort.

"Don't…stop." She said.

Draco continued to move inside of her, he too groaning out in pleasure. Ginny gripped the wall tight as he moved inside her, her juices flowing. He pulled out from time to time to rub himself against her clitoris and she groaned out in more pleasure. She thought she had a hold on him, but in this moment, he had a hold on her.

He entered her again, going faster and faster until finally he came inside of her.

"Please tell me you used a contraceptive spell." She groaned out.

He nodded as he slowly moved inside of her, before pulling out.

He held her up against the wall a few seconds more before letting her down easy, helping her to regain her balance.

Ginny wobbled slightly and breathed heavily. She looked up at him and smiled, his bare chest heaving up and down.

"Well," he breathed out, "that was certainly something."

"Yeah." Ginny breathed.

He kissed her on the lips before exiting the cubicle. Ginny assumed he had used a drying spell as only a few minutes later, the door to the shower room opened. She turned off the tap as he left and she too used a drying spell before putting her clothes on. It seemed rather pointless her showering as they were pretty sweaty too.

Draco was standing in the empty changing room when she exited the shower room, her stomach jumping slightly at the sight of him.

"I should play Quidditch with you and let you win more often, Weasley." He smirked.

She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe you should." She teased.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, her legs still quivering slightly.

Draco opened the door for her and let her leave before he did. The sky was still grey and the castle outline was all that could be made out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning for violence. **

"Fancy a change of scenery?" Ginny announced when she entered the Quidditch changing rooms that evening.

Draco turned to look at her, confusion in his eyes. As he looked at her, he saw a cut on the side of her face.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked, going to her and running his thumb over the cut.

"I tried to defend a first year in the corridor earlier. Amycus Carrow thought it was just fine to be torturing him there for no damn reason." She replied.

Draco saw the hatred form in her eyes as she spoke, remembering the event.

"You shouldn't cross him…"

"What am I supposed to do? Let him and his sister violently attack kids in the halls?" she snapped.

Draco bowed his head, knowing that she was right. But he was also right; the Carrows were no force to be reckoned with.

"Anyway, do you fancy a change of scenery?" Ginny asked again.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The lake? It's a fairly nice evening." She smiled.

Draco nodded, and followed her out into the darkness. They slipped around the side of the castle and down the hill, finally hitting a slightly hidden edge of the lake. The stars shone in the rippling water, as Ginny grabbed Draco by the t-shirt and kissed him.

"Why the change in scenery?" Draco asked.

"Just thought I'd mix it up." Ginny shrugged, sitting down on the grassy bank.

"Shall we play a game? My choice, since you picked yesterdays." She smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Truth or dare?"

"Really?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You first; truth or dare."

"Truth." Draco said sitting down.

"Alright. When was the last time you masturbated?" she said, giving him a sly smile.

"Bloody hell, what kind of question is that?" Draco asked, slightly shocked.

"A truth or dare one." She smiled innocently.

"You like to play dirty, Weasley?" he said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Two days ago." He muttered in response, "Now you. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered confidently.

Draco thought for a moment, trying to think of something equally dirty.

"I dare you to give me the underwear you're wearing." He said.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"You started this Weasley."

She narrowed her eyes at him, stood up and went behind a tree. A few moments later she came out with her purple underwear in her hand.

"That's the pair you were wearing?" he teased.

She pulled down the side of her jeans to show him that she wasn't wearing any now. He laughed, taking the underwear from her and putting it in his pocket.

"Truth or dare." She said, sitting back down.

"Dare." Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"I dare you to jump in the lake naked."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"It's cold."

"I'll heat it up for you." She said reaching for her wand.

"Still no."

"Are you chicken, Malfoy?" she teased.

He stared at her in silence for a few moments before standing up and unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it down on the ground and unbuckled his belt, slipping his trousers down as well. He kicked off his shoes and socks, now just in his boxers. He turned to look at Ginny who was pointing her wand at the water and whispering a heating charm.

"Butt naked." She said, motioning to his boxers.

He gave her a sly smirk and walked to the edge of the lake, slipped his boxers off. There was nowhere to jump in so he braced himself and ran into the water until it came up to his lower chest. As he turned around he heard splashing and felt Ginny grab onto his shoulders and kissing him.

"You're mad." He said, grabbing her waist.

"I'm just having fun!" she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"It's still bloody freezing." He said.

"Yeah it is." Ginny replied and she slowly walked out of the water.

Draco followed, and took in her curved athletic body as she exited the water. It was like she had been tenderly carved, he thought, as her hair shone in the moonlight. He watched as she cast a drying spell and put her clothes back on.

Draco got out feeling slightly embarrassed, as Ginny watched him put his clothes back on. He turned away from her, slipping on his boxers, trousers and shoes.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked, turning to face her. She had it on.

"Come and get it." She coaxed, and he slid over to her, crouching down, and removing it from her shoulders.

He then saw her eyes motion to his left forearm and she looked a little scared. As he put the shirt on, she pulled his left arm towards her and rolled the sleeve up. She stared at the Dark Mark for a few moments and then began to trace it lightly with her finger. The gentle touch was pleasing to Draco.

"Did it hurt?" she asked seriously.

"A little. It's worse when he calls." Draco muttered.

Ginny sat back against the tree and Draco rolled his sleeve back down to hide the tattoo. As he looked back up, Ginny pulled him by the sides of his open shirt, kissing him. A chill travelled down his spine as her hands made their way down his bare chest.

*.*.*

Ginny continued to kiss Draco, feeling is slightly muscular chest. It was warm to her touch and she could feel his muscles tense at her touch.

"It must be getting late." She heard him say.

"I don't want to go." She said back.

He pulled away, "We must, Ginevra."

Ginny nodded, disappointment in her face. She knew their time together couldn't be long each night, and she hated it.

Draco helped her stand up and she brushed herself off. They made their way back up the hill holding hands, then Draco let her go ahead so they didn't enter the castle together.

Ginny reached the Gryffindor common room. Neville was sitting in an armchair in his pyjamas facing the fire. She tried to sneak past, but a floorboard squeaked and he turned his head.

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"Nowhere." She said, trying to think of a lie.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just you know, in the library." She said.

"This late?"

"Well, I'm just trying to stay ahead, you know. Avoid future punishment from the Carrows."

He wasn't buying it, Ginny could tell. She wasn't an awful liar either; she'd grown up with six older brothers for heaves sakes.

"Ginny. Where have you been?" Neville looked slightly worried when he asked.

"None of your business." She snapped, heading for her dorm room.

"Ginny." She heard him call softly. She turned around, knowing that he wouldn't let this go, "Just be careful?" he said.

Did he know? How could he know? Did he just assume that whatever she was doing was dangerous? Of course he did, why else would she be sneaking in and out of the dormitories late at night?

Ginny looked at him sympathetically, "I will." Was her reply and she made her way to the dorm room.

Her roommates were all asleep as she entered, taking her pyjamas from the bed and going to the bathroom. She slipped her pyjama top on, and when she took her jeans off she realised that she still wasn't wearing underwear. She smiled as she remembered why, pulling her pyjama bottoms on and heading for bed.

*.*.*

Draco quietly entered the door room as the light flickered on. Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini were all standing by his bed, scowling at him.

"Sneaking around _again _Draco?" Zabini said.

"What of it?" Draco snapped. What did they care where he went? They had practically been ignoring him since school started back.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what's keeping you up so late every other night. Bit risky." Goyle said.

"Mind your own damn business." Draco glowered at them, turning to go to the bathroom.

"What's this?" Zabini said, reaching out to Draco's pocket.

Draco clawed at the air, as Blaise Zabini snapped his hand away, holding Ginny's underwear above his head.

_Shit, _thought Draco.

"Well, well, well, you sly dog, Draco." Blaise said, inspecting the purple underwear.

"So, it's not Death Eater business after all?" Goyle said as Crabbe laughed.

"Who is she?" Blaise teased him.

"Give them back." Draco shouted.

"Not until you tell us who she is." Blaise snapped.

Draco scowled at him swallowing hard.

"She's no one. Just some girl who was up for it." Draco muttered.

"Well, I'm sure 'just some girl' is lovely." Blaise laughed, tossing the underwear back at Draco.

"She must be dynamite if you keep meeting up with her." Goyle said, the three of them laughing.

Draco's face turned sour, and the three boys returned to their beds, still laughing as Draco fumed. He tossed Ginny's underwear into his drawer, grabbed his pyjama bottoms and stormed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. _That was close, _he thought.

The bedroom was dark again when he entered it and he slipped into bed still furious at his so-called friends.

*.*.*

As Ginny walked down to Potions alone that morning, she felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of her robe as she was pulled into a dark alcove in the hallway.

"Draco." She gasped.

"I believe these belong to you." He said, handing her her underwear.

Ginny blushed slightly, stuffing them into the bottom of her bag.

"Couldn't this have waited until later?" she asked.

"I think we should maybe leave a gap for a while. Not meet up again until Sunday again? People are getting suspicious.

Ginny nodded, remembering the exchange between her and Neville last night.

"I'll see you around." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

She exited the dark alcove and continued to her potions class.

The week dragged on and Ginny had only managed to piss the Carrow's off twice. She received a nice little scar on her neck and a little sting from the Cruciartus curse.

When Sunday finally came she was more excited than usual. She hadn't seen Draco since Monday; well she'd _seen _him, but she hadn't really spoken to or acknowledged him.

The changing room was strangely dark as Ginny entered. Usually Draco was there first, so she lit her wand.

Ginny heard movement behind her, she spun round, her wand in front of her.

"Draco?" She said.

She stepped forward, and felt an arm grab across her shoulders, their wrist up by her neck. She gasped as the persons other hand pried her wand from her, throwing it across the room.

"Evening sweetheart." She heard the man's dark voice hissed in her ear.

She began to struggle against him, but his grip tightened against her as he pressed his wand against the side of her neck.

"Sh, the more you struggle, the worse it'll be." Amycus Carrow said in here ear.

He moved closer to the door. He knew; he'd found out about her and Draco.

As Ginny gasped under Carrow's grip, the door to the changing a room swung open.

"Lumos." she heard Draco say, and she watched as his grey eyes widened at the sight before him.

He opened his mouth and pointed his wand, but he was too late. A female's voice had shouted "Expelliarmus" and his was flew from his hand.

Ginny flicked her head to the left and saw Alecto Carrow, standing with her wand raised to Draco.

"So it's true. You and the blood traitor, Draco?" Alecto snarled.

He turned to run at her but was thrown back against the wall by a flick of her wand. Ginny watched as Alecto approached Draco who was now on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. She flicked her want up again as cords began to bind Draco in place.

"Imperio." She muttered and Draco's head turned towards Ginny, pain in his eyes.

"I don't think old Lucius would be too happy to see you with a blood traitor." Amycus teased, pressing his wand further into Ginny's neck.

"Or the Dark Lord for that matter, considering she's one of Potter's trusted companions." Alecto hissed next to him.

Ginny was still gasping as she stared into Draco's eyes.

"Out late to see each other, how sweet." Amycus whispered into Ginny's ear, but loud enough for Draco to hear.

"I think they need to be taught a lesson." Alecto said, turning her narrowed eyes on Ginny.

She felt a rush of fear as Alecto looked at her with those eyes, knowing all too well what was to come. Alecto nodded her head at her brother.

"Crucio!" he said, and Ginny fell to the ground in screaming pain.

They each took turns using the Cruciartus curse on her, watching here writhe in pain on the ground. Ginny had been on the receiving end of their punishments before but they were more relentless than ever.

"I wonder if they've learned their lesson yet?" Amycus said to his sister, "Well?" he had taken a clump of Ginny's hair in his fist, pulling her head up towards his.

Ginny tried to narrow her eyes at him, feeling the pain course through her every muscle. She moved her arms underneath her body, propping herself up.

"I didn't think so." Amycus said, pulling Ginny to her feet by her hair.

She gasped in pain as she was led to the wall, just a few feet from where Draco was helplessly sitting. His head turned as Alecto moved it to follow Ginny. She looked into his grey eyes as she was pulled to the wall. Amycus pulled her hands up above her head, placing them on the wall. She whimpered as the harsh movements pained her arms, and she hunched down slightly. Amycus pushed her back up, groping her butt as he did.

"Oh, well I can see why you like her." He grunted.

He moved his wand at Ginny's wrists and they were clamped down against the wall. Ginny was unable to move, her body slightly slanted against the wall. She bowed her head and caught Alecto out of the corner of her eye, pulling a whip from her robes.

Fear coursed through Ginny again and before she could prepare herself, she felt the first lash on her back. She screamed in pain, feeling the warm blood on her skin. Another lash came down. Six lashes in total were placed on Ginny's back, her t-shirt completely torn. She screamed at every lash, the tears building until they flowed freely down her face.

Alecto came close behind her, and dragged her nails slowly down Ginny's back, catching the scars as she did. Ginny whimpered and began to shake, her body squirming at every touch.

"Turn her around, we can't have all the fun." Alecto said.

Amycus flicked his wand and Ginny was now facing the other way, her hands still bound against the wall.

Alecto walked over to where Draco's wand lay, picked it up and dangled it in front of Draco. She unbound him, still under the Imperius curse, and made him point his wand towards her. Ginny looked deep into Draco's cool steel eyes and she flinched as Alecto motioned her wand.

"Crucio." Draco cried and Ginny writhed in pain.

Alecto he broke the Imperius curse on him, and he watched as Ginny fell at his words. Amycus and Alecto had created a shield around the students. There was nowhere to run and Ginny could hear Draco breathing heavily in panic.

"I want you to cast it of your own free will Draco." Said Alecto.

Ginny could hardly keep herself up, exhausted from the torture. She watched as Draco turned his head towards Amycus and Alecto, the back at Ginny's pleading eyes.

Draco's face was paler than usual as he looked into Ginny's eyes. His face had morphed into that of a scared boy as his shaking hand drew up towards Ginny. She scrunched her eyes shut as he uttered the spell;

"Crucio." His voice was shaking.

Ginny only writhed a little.

"With feeling!" shouted Amycus.

Draco had tears in his eyes as he looked at her; "Crucio!" he yelled and Ginny felt the pain travel up her back like a thousand knives stabbing into her. She couldn't scream this time, but she heard the laughs coming from the Carrows.

"Nicely done Draco." Alecto said and the pair disappeared, all enchantments breaking as they did.

Ginny fell to the ground like a ragdoll, unable to move. Draco ran towards her, bringing her up into his arms. She felt him touch the scars on her back, feeling her blood. She twitched as touched them.

"Ginny." He breathed through tears, "Ginny."

Ginny tried to speak but she couldn't. The pain overtook everything as Draco brought her curled up body into his chest. She could feel his hard breathing as he cried out, resting his chin on her head. His warmth and scent were what Ginny focused on as he quietly rocked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco could feel her slow heartbeat against him as he rocked her back and forth. His entire body was shaking as her fragile body lay on his lap trembling and twitching. Blood from the cuts on her back stained his arms as he tried to fathom what to do.

His breathing was frantic and tears were rolling down his face. He managed to find the strength to stand up, letting Ginny's body lie over his arms. He had to get her to the Hospital Wing.

She was still breathing but only just. He felt her twitch every so often as he made his way up the hill and back to the castle.

"Stay with me Ginny." He whispered, "Stay with me".

He kicked the door to the Hospital Wing open, laying Ginny gently on the nearest free bed. As he did, her heard the horrified gasps of Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing to Ginny's side.

Draco stepped back to let her in closer. In the light of the hospital room, he could see the damage; Ginny's face was pure white as she twitched on the bed. Madam Pomfrey turned Ginny careful on her side and gasped again at the lacerations on her back.

"Can you hold her in place Mr. Malfoy?" she asked him.

He nodded silently, stretching out his still shaking hands to hold her on her side. Some of the cuts were quite deep, and the bright red blood still shone out.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a large glass bottle and cloth, dabbing a potion over her cuts. The blood began to clear and the wounds closed up, leaving white scars across her back.

"You can let go now Mr. Malfoy".

Draco removed his hands, his heart still beating fast. Madam Pomfrey gently let her down, and Draco looked at Ginny's drained face, the tears welling in his eyes again.

"Now, tell me what happened?" Madam Pomfrey said again, a lot softer.

"Carrows." Is all he managed to say.

"And what did they do _exactly?_"

Draco pushed his hair back, away from his sweaty face, not taking his eyes off Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't tell me exactly what happened I will struggle trying to help her".

"Cruciartus." He said, falling back into a chair by the side of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, her face falling, "I'm afraid rest is all I can suggest for her. I'll keep her here overnight for observation."

"Will she be OK?" Draco asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him, her face sullen.

"Will she be OK!?" he yelled again, waking up a few sleeping patients at the other end of the ward.

"I'm not sure at this stage. She is out cold, I-"

"You better make sure she's ok." Draco stood up, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey took a step back, "Mr. Malfoy, please. I will do all I can."

Draco sat down again, burying his hands head. He began to cry again, hearing Ginny's slow breathing. _What if she wasn't ok?_ He thought, _It'll be all my fault_.

"Mr. Malfoy, it may be best for you to go to bed." He heard Madam Pomfrey say gently.

"I'm not leaving here until she wakes up." He said sternly.

Madam Pomfrey did not reply and he heard her linger for a moment before retreating to her office.

Draco lifted his head, looking at Ginny lying there, twitching only every so often. He took her hand in his keeping his eyes only on her until he eventually drifted off into sleep.

*.*.*

Ginny's mind had become a black hole of pain. There was nothingness all around as she felt her body fill with stinging pain. Slowly, her body stopped to twitch and the pain began to subside. She began to feel soft sheets beneath her and a warm hand holding hers.

Piercing sunlight filled her eyes as she blinked, trying to see where she was. The familiar high ceiling of the Hospital Wing came into focus. She tried to sit up and screamed out in pain at her slight movement. She rolled over onto her side, the hand holding hers squeezing slightly.

"Miss Weasley!" She heard Madam Pomfrey say.

The medi-witch crouched down at Ginny's face as tears were forming in her brown eyes. The pain had stopped being consistent but it had not left her body. Madam Pomfrey gently took her by the shoulders and rolled her onto her back again. Ginny winced at the pain as she felt that familiar stabbing feeling in every part of her body.

"Ginny," she heard a hoarse voice say.

Soon standing over her, the light hitting her from behind, was a bedraggled looking Draco Malfoy. His blond hair was flat, his eyes puffy and red and his skin paler than usual.

"Dr-" she tried to speak, her voice catching in her throat.

His hand was locked onto hers as his grey eyes looked deeply into her face.

"Here we are Miss Weasley. This might help with the pain." Madam Pomfrey had returned with a little phial as she coaxed Ginny's mouth open to pour the liquid in.

Ginny felt the liquid run down her throat as it reduced the pain in her arms and legs; yet she could still feel the sensation of hot needles in her back.

"The Cruciartus curse is a hard one to relieve pain for," was all Madam Pomfrey could say, before leaving the two alone again.

"Pathetic," Draco murmured.

He let go of her hand to bring curtains around the bed, giving them privacy. Ginny could do nothing but stay still and stare at the ceiling.

"Ginny?" he said, taking her hand again, "Ginny please say something".

This is the first time she had heard him say her nickname; the name everyone else called her by.

"Dra-" she tried to speak again, before inhaling deeply.

"Ginny I'm so sorry." She could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Draco," she finally whispered.

He bent down to hug her, but she flinched in pain at his touch.

"I'm so sorry," Draco whispered, a tear rolling down his face as he looked sympathetically at her.

"It's not your fault," Ginny croaked out.

"But, but I cast it…" he said.

Ginny remained silent as she recalled the previous night's events; the Carrow man grabbing her, Draco being blown down and put under the Imperius curse by the Carrow woman, the relentless torture of the Cruciartus curse, the whip…Then Draco. Draco looking into her eyes as his hand shook, his wand pointed at her. He yelled 'crucio' as she flinched, feeling sharp pain hit her stomach. Then his eyes returning to hers again, his face falling as he repositioned his wand and fiercely shouted 'crucio!' and she felt like a thousand knives had stabbed her in the back.

"I know," she whispered.

"Ginny, I-"

"You're sorry. I get it. You should go rest." Ginny croaked out again.

Draco nodded as he let go of her hand.

Ginny felt exhausted as the torture of the previous night played over and over again in her mind. She fell asleep to the image of Draco mouthing the curse and the pain making her pass out.

*.*.*

Draco made his way back to the dorms, passing students in the corridors as he did. It was around half past three in the afternoon and most classes had finished for the day. He walked with only his bed and Ginny in mind, passing straight through the Slytherin common room as he did.

"How's your blood traitor girlfriend then?" he heard the voice of Blaise Zabini say.

Draco clenched his fists and spun around, looking at Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini sitting in armchairs.

"What?" he growled at them.

"Your blood traitor girlfriend, how is she?"

"How did you-"

"You ought to be more careful when you lurk in dark corners with her. You don't know who could be watching," Blaise smirked.

He had seen them? The day Draco had taken her aside in the hallway. He was sure they wouldn't be spotted.

"You," Draco glowered, walking straight over to Zabini, putting his face up to his.

The boy just smirked at Draco, standing tall against him.

"She has done _nothing _to you!" screamed Draco.

"No. But I'm glad it's pissed you off." Crabbe and Goyle laughed, and Draco dragged his wand from his pocket.

Blaise produced his wand, taking a step back keeping his eyes locked on Draco.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? It wasn't me who hurt her."

"You're the reason. She' !" he managed to say through half-cast spells.

Blaise laughed again, "The blood traitor simply had what was coming to her."

"Avada-"

"Stupefy!"

Draco hit the wall banging his already tender head against it. He dropped the wand and was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness.

"I'd be very careful," Blaise threatened in his ear, "Very, careful."

All he could hear were the maniacal laughs of his so-called friends as he passed out.

*.*.*

It was dark in the Hospital Wing when Ginny woke up. The pain was receding and her mind was becoming less clogged. She managed to prop herself up into a sitting position with minimal pain. There were a few other people in the Hospital Wing as well, with various scratches and bruises. Ginny clocked the pain potion by her bed and took a sip.

She lay back against the pillows, the events of the previous night filling her head again. She couldn't shake the image of Draco raising his wand at her though, as he uttered the terrifying and painful spell. She shuddered then heard footsteps coming from the door. A very exhausted looking Professor Slughorn entered the Hospital Wing supporting a dazed Malfoy.

"Madam Pomfrey," he called out and the woman exited her office.

"Good heavens, Mr. Malfoy," she said, helping Slughorn drag Draco over to the bed opposite Ginny.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes wide. What had happened? Did the Carrows do him one again? She listened intently as Slughorn spoke.

"Well I'd heard that Malfoy hadn't been in class all day, so I went to Slytherin common room to see what the issue was," Slughorn said, "Then I saw him lying up against a wall in the room. I thought he was asleep at first but after I shook him a few times I realised that he was knocked out."

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said, producing her wand and waving it across Draco's body.

After a few more waves Draco shot up taking in a deep breath and clasped his hand to the back of his head. Madam Pomfrey moved around to examine it and left to fetch a potion.

Ginny caught Draco's eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, before she pulled away. He was definitely hurt.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a potion bottle, pouring a small amount of the liquid onto a cloth and dabbing Draco's head. He took it from her and he patted it.

"You should rest, Mr. Malfoy. That is a nasty bump. Thank you for bringing him Professor," Madam Pomfrey said, and Slughorn bid her good day.

After Madam Pomfrey left, Ginny glanced over to Draco ago, his eyes fixed on her. She was him manoeuvre himself off the bed, swaying a little as he got his balance. He staggered over to her and she wanted to jump up and help him but she didn't think her legs could take it.

"What happened?" Ginny gasped, seeing the bump on his head.

"Zabini." His words were like poison.

"Why?"

"He saw us," Draco's eyes became sad, "The other day when I pulled you aside in the corridor. He's the one who told the Carrow's," Draco's voice became quieter as he spoke.

Ginny looked away, _That bastard_, she thought.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"We can't continue meeting, Draco, if this is what happens," she motioned to the both of them and Draco smirked.

"Well, I don't want that," Draco said, taking her hand in his free one.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to kill Zabini. The Carrows. I want them to pay for what they have done to you." Draco's emotion was raw and Ginny could see a flicker of fire in his silver eyes.

"I don't think we can _kill _them Draco. But I'm glad you want to defend me," she smirked.

"Then we'll make them pay!"

"Ssh," she hushed him, "And how do you plan on doing _that_?" she asked.

Draco flashed her his famous smirk as she saw the fire rise in his eyes.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Madam Pomfrey had let Draco spend the night in the hospital wing. The bump on his head was worse than he thought and he had to adjust himself in an awkward way to keep from lying on it. The anger raged in him though, thinking about Zabini and the Carrows.

He lay in his bed, watching Ginny sleep from across the room. It soothed him to see her so peaceful, but she did jerk and writhe every so often as if she were having a nightmare. Even though she seemed to spend most of her time asleep she always looked exhausted. Her pain just made Draco's anger run deeper. He watched her for a while before his eyelids became heavy and finally closed, leading him into a deep sleep.

Draco awoke to the sound of movement and whispering across the room. The morning sunlight shone through the curtains and Draco propped himself up, blinking. The pain in the back of his head had subsided and he could no longer feel a bump there; the potion seemed to have worked wonders.

He looked across the room to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall helping Ginny out of bed. Madam Pomfrey draped a dressing gown around the drowsy girl's shoulders as she took a few stumbling steps forward. Draco sat straight up in the bed as he caught Ginny's eyes. She gave him a small smile as she walked around the side of the bed, Professor McGonagall gripping onto her shoulder. She eventually regained her footing and walked normally to the exit of the hospital wing.

Draco's eyes followed her as she left, Professor McGonagall keeping a close distance behind. He was so absorbed in watching her go, he didn't realise Madam Pomfrey at his side.

"Feeling better today Mr. Malfoy?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said hoarsely, nodding his head.

"Good, good. Let me see that bump," she said, peering behind the back of his head, "It seems to have cleared up nicely. You should be able to return to class today."

Draco nodded and took that as a queue to leave.

"His she going to be ok?" he asked her, the worry in his voice apparent.

"I think so Mr. Malfoy," she replied, but her tone made Draco unsure. Perhaps he was just too anxious about her leaving the safety of the hospital wing.

Draco stretched as he stepped out of the bed, pulling his shoes on as he did. He wasn't entirely looking forward to returning to the Slytherin dorms but he had no choice. Besides, maybe he could get a few sneak hexes in on Zabini if it was too early for others to be awake.

The hallways were silent and Draco sleepily navigated his way to the dungeons. He could feel the anger building the more awake he became and the closer her got to the dungeons. Ideas of what he wanted to do to the Carrow's and Zabini raced through his mind, the flashing green light of the Avada Kedavra curse popping up every so often.

He admitted to himself that he had possibly been slightly dramatic the previous night, but he had to do something. They couldn't get away with damaging someone he loved.

*.*.*

Professor McGonagall had escorted Ginny all the way to the Fat Lady, saying the password before rubbing her shoulders.

"Will you be alright Miss Weasley?" she asked, looking Ginny with sympathy.

"I think so Professor," Ginny replied quietly.

Professor McGonagall gave her a half-hearted smile, before retreating back down the corridor. Ginny pulled the dressing gown around her and stepped through the portrait hole.

It was too early for anyone to be awake yet. The curtains were drawn but the sun was creeping in. People would be arising soon for class, so Ginny promptly made her way to her dorm room.

Her head was still fuzzy but she blamed that on the restless nights. She quietly tiptoed into the dorm room, heading for her bed and grabbing the first uniform she could.

Ginny was dreading going back to classes, especially as she had to face the Carrows. She got washed and dressed in the bathroom taking in her pale face and dark circles. She could still feel the scars left from the whip on her back as she pulled her shirt forward to button it.

She left for her room again, hearing voices from behind the door. She pushed it open slowly, as the room went silent. Everyone had their eyes on her and she looked away, heading to grab her back. What had they been told had happened to her? How much did they know? Ginny tried not to look at them as she gathered up her belongings and exited the room.

She headed straight for the Great Hall, not looking at anyone passing her by. She took a seat at the almost empty Gryffindor table, piling up her plate. She was a lot hungrier than she had expected. Ginny kept her head down, thinking it would be the best way to get through the day.

As she bit into her fifth piece of toast she heard an excited voice from her left, and before she could turn around to see them, she was engulfed by a huge hug. She flinched slightly and gasped in pain as they looped their arms around her back. They reacted, quickly letting her go.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you," Neville said, sitting down next to her.

"It's ok Neville, I'm still just a bot fragile," she replied.

"What happened?" he whispered, his voice low.

"What do you mean?"

"They wouldn't tell us. They wouldn't let us see you either," he looked worried as he stared into her eyes.

Ginny bowed her head, looking back at her piece of toast. She didn't know what to tell him. The truth meant telling him about sneaking out to the Quidditch field and possibly even Draco. He'd probably have a heart attack. Then again, what lie could she tell? She hadn't prepared for this.

"I just had a bad run in with the Carrows is all," she whispered, taking another bite of toast.

"I've never seen anyone this bad before Gin. A couple of days out in the hospital wing, no visitors? What happened?" he seemed more demanding, wanting further explanation.

Ginny's eyes floated up to look in front of her and her eyes met those of grey. She looked at him for a moment before pulling away.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Ginny-"

"Neville, please, just drop it," she snapped.

Neville hunched down slightly, taking the hint to stop it. Ginny felt bad for not telling him, but she would feel even worse if she did.

They sat in silence before Neville got up to go to class. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her an endearing look. She smiled back at him as he opened his mouth to say something, but clearly decided against it.

Ginny finished her large breakfast a minute later, heading to Muggle Studies. A shudder flew up her spine and her stomach flipped as she neared the room. The scars on her back began to sear and she closed her eyes as she waited out in the hallway.

The class began to file into the room and Ginny kept her eyes on the floor, not daring to look into the eyes of Alecto Carrow. She took her set, took out her quill, ink and parchment and sat silently staring at the desk.

"Essay's to the front," Carrow said, her voice stern.

The rustling of parchment began to fill the room and still Ginny sat, her eyes on the desk.

"Weasley, I don't see one from _you_," she heard the woman hiss.

Ginny lifted her head up to see the cruel smile on the woman's face. She could feel people anxiously looking at her, knowing what was about to happen.

"I, um, I…" Ginny tried to form a coherent reply.

"I' sure you have some pathetic excuse. Well?" Alecto's smug grin infuriated Ginny.

"I've been in the hospital wing the past few days, Professor," Ginny's voice became louder.

"Oh really?" The tone of surprise infuriated Ginny more and she realised that Carrow was doing this on purpose.

Ginny nodded.

"And how on Earth did that happen?" Alecto's sarcasm was seeping through.

"I got into an accident," Ginny said weakly, as she didn't know what else to say.

"Oh dear, well, you'll just have to do the essay tonight and hand it in tomorrow. 10 pages on why Muggles are the inferior species," her voice turned dark.

Ginny simply nodded and looked back down to the desk, as Carrow got on with the lesson. It took everything in her to not lash out, but Ginny feared another punishment.

The lesson and the rest of the day dragged on. She kept quiet most of the day, feeling drained and sore. When she finally reached the last lesson she thought about skipping it, but someone would know. She didn't want to make things harder for herself either.

Ginny averted her eyes from the front of the class as she headed for her seat, but the voice of Amycus Carrow stalled her.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Weasley," he said, "Heard you got into a bit of a scrape, ended up in the hospital wing. What on Earth happened?"

Ginny breathed heavily, her back still turned to him. The other students seemed to feel the tension as they sat still.

"Just a little accident," she gritted her teeth.

"A _little _accident? I don't believe you, tell us what really happened," she could hear his smug grin.

"Why don't you!" Ginny snapped, turning quickly and heading out of the classroom.

She took a few steps up the corridor before that familiar pan ran up her back and she collapsed on the floor.

"How _dare _you!" Amycus said from behind her.

The room was spinning as Ginny fumbled to get up. The pain hit her again and she saw a flash of red fly above her, and a mix of green and silver approaching her.

*.*.*

Draco had seen her fall to the grown, grimacing in pain as the curse hit her. He had been walking back from class when he saw her, the figure of Amycus Carrow only a few steps behind her. Draco immediately whipped out his wand, disarming Carrow without thinking. He refused to see Ginny in that state again. He took the opportunity of Carrow's unarmed state and hit him with a hex which sent him flying against the wall and unconscious. Students from the classroom had poked their heads around the doorframe to see what was going on. But Draco didn't care.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked Ginny as he took her head in his hands.

"It's just…pain," she said, trying to push herself up.

Draco could feel his eyes begin to water as he looked into her brown ones. This couldn't keep happening; he couldn't handle seeing her like this.

He slowly propped her up against the wall as she winced in pain. He held her there by the shoulders as her breathing became normal.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Draco gave her a genuine smile, relived to see that she was conscious. He turned his head to the spying students, some looking at them in shock. He shot them a dirty look and they retreated back inside the classroom.

"What is going on here?" Draco heard the smooth voice of Professor Snape above him.

Draco looked up at him, his black eyes wandering from Ginny to Amycus and back to Draco.

"He hit her so I hit him," Draco hissed.

He watched Snape raise an eyebrow, "You were protecting the Weasley girl?" he asked.

Draco looked away and nodded. He caught Ginny's lazy gaze, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes, he was," she said.

"You both better get out of here before he wakes up," Snape said, before turning to leave.

Draco helped Ginny up and she fell into his chest. Draco looked down at her and enveloped her in a warm hug as she pulled her head up to kiss his lips. Draco took in her scent and passion as they kissed, the image of Snape's startled face filling the corner of his eye.

*.*.*

Ginny felt the pain melt away as she kissed Draco. She had missed his sweet lips and his warm touch and she felt better knowing he was there.

He pulled away and Ginny opened her eyes to look at him. He looked tired and distressed, even though he gave her a smile as his face came into focus.

"We should go," he said, helping her regain some balance.

Ginny nodded and they walked up the hall and around the corner.

"You're going to get into a lot of trouble you know," she told him and he smirked.

"I don't care. As long as you're ok," he said.

"You care about me that much?" she teased.

"I care about you more than that," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm slowly coming to terms with the fact that I'd do anything for you Ginny," he said.

"Really? Wow, when did you become such a sap?" she jested.

"What, you don't like my sappy romantic side?" he smirked again.

"It's just so, un-Draco Malfoy," she smiled.

"You think you know me that well, huh?" he said, spinning her around so her back was against the wall.

Ginny winced in pain, and Draco pulled her forward slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, before leaning in to kiss her.

She felt him kiss her harder than before as he put hand on her hips and one on her head. It felt like before, like when it had just been the two of them and their little secret. Ginny relished in that fact, not knowing how long it would last. She pulled on his robes, bringing his body closer to her.

"How repulsive! Didn't you two learn anything from before?" Ginny heard the familiar drawl of Blaise Zabini to her left.

They instantly broke apart and she saw Draco clench his fists. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Zabini and Goyle, their wands in their hands.

"Fuck off, arsehole!" said Ginny, grabbing her wand.

"Temper, temper," Blaise said.

Ginny snapped at that, aiming her wand and hexing him, watching the bats fly out of his nostrils. She hit Goyle with a spell too and turned to Draco, motioning for them to go.

She kept walking along the hallway, the anger flushing up into her face. She was walking fast, not sure where exactly to go; she just needed to make sure that there was enough distance between her, Zabini and Carrow.

The hurried footsteps of Draco were all she could hear behind her. She finally slowed down when they were two floors above the dungeons. Ginny stopped to breath, bending slightly as Draco placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top on his as she stood up and looked out into the empty hallway.

Ginny's mind raced as she stared into space. Every emotion seemed to just hit her at once as she roared and fell to the ground, placing her face in her hands. She felt Draco kneel down beside her and silently pull her into his chest.

His tight grasp was warm and safe, and everything she needed.


End file.
